Huntik: Sophie on Trial
by puzzlemistress
Summary: What if Sophie went into the trials without Lok and they had a camera titan following her through the tests. What if she had a chance to say a longer goodbye to Santiago and LeBlanche?


As the elders began their observation and Lucas began preparing the camera, Sophie was talking to LeBlanche, Santigo, Cherit, and Lok.

"Lady Sophie I'm sorry that I could not prepare you for your own family. I was only trying to keep you safe. When you are brought to me, I was not told much of you past, I was simply a housekeeper for the home you live in now. The less I knew, the safer it was for you," LeBlanche apologized humbly.

"None of that matter now. You have been an amazing teacher and the father I wish I had. You made me the seeker I am today," she said while she hugged him tightly.

"I still hate this idea, Sophie. I should be going with you," Lok said slightly annoyed.

"I have to do this alone Lok. I will be okay," she reassured him while hugging him.

Sophie turned to Santiago and sent him a small smile. She hugged him tightly as his mouth slightly opened to speak.

"I am going to be okay. You are the brother I never have. Lucas may be my blood but you are my brother," she kissed his cheek softly before letting him go.

She pulled out two wedding rings on a silver chain and placed them in his hand.

"These belonged to my parents. I'll come back for themes okay" she walked to the gate.

Santiago watched as she walked away and held the rings roughly. LeBlanche placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder.

"We trained her well Santiago, she will be okay."

"I hope it was enough," he added while Sophie walked through the door with the flying camera followed her.

 _"I hope that you all can hear me. Especially you, Lucas."_

She came to a foggy area with a thin bridge. They soon started to become worried for her while Lucas had a small smirk on his face.

 _"This is the test of courage, have some courage, Sophie,"_ she starts to run through the fog on the bridge and made it across.

While she ran she slipped and fell over the bridge with a loud scream.

"Sophie!" Lok, LeBlanche, and Santiago shouted.

Using her gymnastic skills, she was able to grab onto the bridge and pull herself up. With a sigh of relief, she was able to run the rest of the way off the bridge. She panted softly while looking at the camera.

 _"Is that all you got Lucas?"_ she huffed before getting up carefully and walking down the hall.

"Yeah, Sophie!" Lok cheered while LeBlanche and Santiago sighed in relief.

She quickly started to walk down the path, softly humming to herself. As she walked down the cavern hall, thoughts came into her crowded mind.

 _"Tell me, Lucas, when did you fail? That's why you agreed to let me dot his right? To prove who the better seeker is."_

"You have to admit, Sophie is quick."

"She still won't survive the wrath of the Blood Spirals. She will learn, though," Lucas taunted to Lok.

"If Lady Sophie gets hurt because of this Lucas so help me-"

"You'll what Santiago? You may have cared for her but I know what is best for her. I have faced the Blood Spirals and they will not spare her because she is a girl. After she fails then the tests, she will go into hiding and be safe."

"The very fact you believe she would want mercy due to her genders proves you know nothing about her," LeBlanche commented while glaring at him.

"Sophie is one of the toughest seekers I have met. You'll be sorry Lucas," Lok said angrily.

"We'll see how tough she is."

 _"Santiago, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, do me a favor and don't hurt Lucas. I want him to see me pass the tests. I'm okay."_

She came to another test which was in the form of a golden door without a single handle. Her eyes gazed upon the lever inside stone walls on the left. She walked to it and started to reach for it; only to be stopped bu the rock spikes that soon were released. She pulled back in shock and examined the problem at hand.

"Come on Sophie, just use Stoneglove and pull," Lok mitered.

 _"If I use magic to make my hand stronger then it defeats the purpose of the test,"_ she reached her hand in quickly, grasping the lever.

The spikes didn't even touch her. She smiled softly and pulled the lever. The door opened wide, the camera being blinded by the light. She walked in the empty arena with a stone table on the stage like area. There were a loud snapping sounds and her head turned to see an arrow shot at her. She was able to duck but the camera wasn't so lucky.

"No!"

"We have to go after Sophie," Santiago said while he tried to go for the door, the guards stopping him.

"This is her challenge, she must complete this herself," Nimue explained.

"Lady Nimue, I understand that but please allow us to go and check on her."

"She has already had enough checking in on. We can't allow any more disturbances," Rune said boldly.

"God Sophie, please be okay," Lok whispers softly.

All they could do was hope and pray that she was alright.


End file.
